


Devotional

by CelestialArcadia



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Colonist (Mass Effect), Dom Shepard (Mass Effect), F/M, Femdom, Infiltrator (Mass Effect), Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Non-Sexual Bondage, POV Shepard (Mass Effect), POV Third Person Limited, Sub Thane Krios, War Hero (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialArcadia/pseuds/CelestialArcadia
Summary: Shepard is used to being admired. Having someone totally devoted to her, though—that's a whole different beast.
Relationships: Thane Krios/Female Shepard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Devotional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firestorm717](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm717/gifts).



Shepard was, at risk of sounding egotistical, used to being admired. It came with the territory of being such a visible figure in the galaxy. Hero of the Skyllian Blitz, the first human Spectre, savior of the Citadel…

She had done many things in her career, but she also knew that much of her reputation was manufactured: the Alliance had turned her into their poster girl after her death, as if she were just an interplanetary Uncle Sam. Rumors abounded on and off the extranet, most of them unfounded, but many gaining traction anyway. There was very little connection in her mind between Shepard the woman and Shepard the Alliance recruitment ad.

So while there were a great many people in the galaxy who admired her, there were very few, in her observation, who actually admired _her_.

* * *

Thane was strong. Shepard knew that fact well. She had witnessed him snap the necks of grown humans as if they were merely toothpicks. She had fought alongside him; they had similar styles, favoring taking targets out cleanly and from a distance, although Thane’s movements were far more graceful—almost poetic, if death could be considered a type of art—than Shepard’s could ever hope to be. (It was the difference between someone who was raised nearly from birth to kill and someone who, scared, traumatized, and barely more than a child when the realities of the universe were thrust upon her, dragged herself to a recruitment office in a desperate attempt at finding purpose. The military could teach her discipline, but it could not teach her grace.)

It was one thing to be admired by an anonymous person on the extranet, but to be admired by someone like Thane, strong and thoughtful…

No, Shepard reconsidered. “Admiration” wasn’t the correct word.

Devotion, perhaps.

 _That_ wasn’t something she was used to.

It was new, and it was exciting, and she wouldn’t trade it for the world.

* * *

“ _Thane_ ,” Shepard croaked, her throat dry, her thoughts swirling around her mind. “Thane, are you alright? Talk to me.”

“I’m fine, siha. There’s no need for you to worry about me.”

Shepard leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Thane’s waist as she brought her mouth against his. He returned the kiss, although he did not embrace her. He couldn’t. His hands were bound together behind his back. The restraints were made of a material resembling leather and colorfully dyed in an intricate pattern; they curled around his arms from his wrists to his elbows. They were custom-made for this moment.

(”Does it hurt?” she had asked after she had finished meticulously binding him. She was unfamiliar with the ritual, and still a bit concerned that she may have done something wrong, even after looking up directions.

“Somewhat. That’s the point,” he had replied.)

She pulled back. His body almost followed hers. She kept him in place.

“Siha…”

“Tell me what I am to you.”

“You are strength and compassion personified. You are someone who has accomplished more in your life than entire families have in their history. You are the woman I love most in this world.” He paused, looking directly into Shepard’s eyes. “You are someone worth living for.”


End file.
